


Harry's Pet

by all_not_well



Series: Harry's Bitch [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality (Implied), Dark!Harry, M/M, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_not_well/pseuds/all_not_well
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loved to take his pretty, fluffy mutt for their daily walks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Pet

Harry loved to take his pretty, fluffy mutt for their daily walks, unleashed, through their Muggle neighborhood - especially to the shops, where he always left his bitch in a sit beside the door before disappearing inside. When Harry returned with his shopping, his bitch was always sitting quietly where Harry had left him, his long fluffy tail swishing against the gritty pavement when he caught sight of Harry once more. Those wide grey eyes stayed fixed on Harry as much as possible; the bitch even walked with his head turned to look up into Harry's face while he pranced at Harry's side, oblivious to everything else around him, and to all outside observers completely and totally devoted to his beloved master. 

The bitch always panted with quiet anxiety during these outings, his pink tongue hanging long and loose out of the side of his mouth. Harry couldn't help but smile at the sight; that particular expression made his bitch look very silly indeed. And his bitch, having learned Harry's preference for it, made sure to use the expression as often as possible.

Several times per week, Harry liked to take his bitch to the park for long, tiring games of fetch, then run him through his paces in obedience. Harry always received compliments on how well-trained his bitch was, how focused and obedient, how eager to please. Every compliment meant a pat on the head and a word of praise for his pretty bitch; every five, a half-hour when they returned home to freely hump the stuffed beanbag chair that Harry kept expressly for this purpose. Of course the bitch was not permitted to come after only five meager compliments, not at all. He must earn at least fifteen more before he could have the opportunity to howl out his orgasm for the entire neighborhood to hear.

In summer, when the park was crowded and the shops were bustling, they might get as many as fifteen compliments in a very good week. In winter, the park was all but empty, and they were lucky to receive one or two. Harry's bitch spent many a quiet winter evening staring longingly at the beanbag chair gathering dust in the drawing room.

Of course Harry's bitch was only permitted to come on Harry's command. Harry knew several handy charms to prevent his bitch from circumventing this rule, and even though he knew his bitch was perfectly trained and completely obedient, he still used them anyway just to be on the safe side. Harry was very, very careful to keep his bitch always wanting more than Harry would allow.

His bitch wore a heavy leather collar with the name "Fluffy" picked out in green thread. Harry used this name whenever his bitch was Transfigured into the form of the pretty golden mutt, as he was most of the time. In the privacy of Harry's home, in rooms that were warded a secret even from his own wife and children, the bitch answered to nothing but "Bitch". Even when Harry occasionally allowed the bitch to assume his own natural-born form, the names "Draco" and "Malfoy" were never, ever mentioned.

There was no danger of the bitch reminding him to use this name, of course, because dogs spoke only in barks and yips and growls. Harry's bitch was supremely fluent in dogspeak now, in both forms, though Harry never bothered to try to understand what the bitch was saying. It was what Harry said and what Harry wanted that mattered, after all.

Within a few years of this very regular routine, Harry had become perfectly certain that Draco Malfoy no longer existed. There was only the bitch, pale and lovely, and completely submissive to his Master in either form.


End file.
